


Forget me not

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, loki x princess!reader, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: you are a princess of niflheim visiting asgard as a part of your royal duties.the judging gazes of the court end up sending you straight to the uncomprehended prince. you both find solace in each other until you eventually get yourselves in trouble. odin’s solution? marriage. but frigga takes it upon herself to plan a list of dates for you and loki so you can get to know each other better before the ceremony.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of a challenge that I've been working on for over a year, hope u guys like it!
> 
> prompt – 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 “𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭” / 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳

Your body sways side to side as the carriage runs over the cobblestones. You can tell by the dull ache on the back of your head that once you set foot on the ground your head will keep swaying, worsening the incoming migraine. 

“We are here, Your Highness,” the coachman announces as the carriage halts to a stop. 

You feel your insides churn at the thought of what’s to come.

With a well-practiced and steady voice, you thank him for his service. “Thank you, Brynjar.”

He helps you out of the carriage and once you’re out under the Asgardian sun, you feel the weight of reality pushing down your shoulders.

A set of guards quickly make their way to you, escorting you inside the palace which you haven’t had the time to admire because of the sickening feeling that has settled on the pit of your stomach.

Everything seems to shine under the sunlight, blinding you momentarily and provoking a painful tug at the back of your head, the migraine making itself present. But you don’t have time for it, diplomacy goes first and you must go straight to court, introduce yourself to Odin All-father, and then you _might_ have a chance to rest.

The heels of your shoes echo across the grand halls and you wince at every step. On your way to the throne room, you come across a few noblemen and women, as well as some servants who seemingly lack discretion. In your mind, you roll your eyes, but on the outside, your posture stiffens and your chin is held high. 

You are well aware of what are their thoughts regarding you and your heritage, but you are here as an act of diplomacy, not to make them like you. It is your duty, as the Princess and future Queen of Niflheim, to do these sorts of meetings to ensure your kingdom’s future. 

Sadly, your home is mistakenly known for being a dark realm; thus creating a not so kind reputation. Even if these people don't know you –since this is your first foreign affairs meeting in Asgard– they are quick to judge; a very common and disgusting Asgardian trait.

You reach the end of the hall, at last, and stand before a great set of golden gates. The two guards standing beside it barely acknowledge your presence, nodding their heads ever so slightly and then proceeding to open the gates; revealing a large room filled to the brim with chatting people.

You notice your hands getting clammy and you have to close your eyes for a second, pulling yourself together as you hear the guard announcing your presence to the room.

“ _…Princess of Niflheim._ ”

The room falls silent as they bow slightly and now it’s your turn to walk.

You start at a steady pace but after a few seconds you grow alarmingly aware of your own steps and the signs of anxiety make their appearance. Your breaths are labored, your chest feels caged in the corset you’re wearing, and the need to hyperventilate increases by the second.

Unbeknownst to you, the two Asgardian Princes watch attentively as you make your way to the throne where Odin lies accompanied by Frigga All-mother. They couldn’t deny the curiosity they felt when they were told by their mother about the arrival of a Princess, the Princess of Niflheim nonetheless!

There are stories, rumors, about how Niflheim is a kingdom doomed to live in the coldness of the shadows. The Princes imagined you’d be an obscure being but it’s quite the opposite. You radiate grace and power, a regal aura around you that couldn’t deny your title. But they also notice the stiffness in your posture, in fact, if they looked long enough they could make out the small movements of your hands, opening and closing them repeatedly, clearly not knowing what to do with them.

Thor is the first one to break the silence between the both of them, pulling his brother out of his trance.

**“She’s walking so straight,”** he whisper-yells, which makes Loki shush him. **“It’s as if– as if telling herself _don’t trip and fall._ ”**

Loki rolls his eyes, already exasperated by his brother’s tasteless comments. 

It is clear you are in distress. _Hel–_ he knows he would also feel like that if he were in your position. It was also mentioned by their mother that you’d be traveling alone so it must be harder to cope with all of this on your own.

“Has it occurred to you, dear brother, that _maybe_ she knows everyone’s whispering about her?” Loki’s tone is sharp yet soft, not attracting too much attention. “Even the dumbest soul would notice.”

Their banter is cut short as you finally arrive at the bottom of the stairs and make a deep bow. 

You can feel the back of your neck sweating and you cannot help but wish to be out of the suffocating room and out of reach from the stares of the court.

“Welcome to Asgard, child,” Odin’s petulant voice greets you and you refrain yourself from scoffing at his words.

_Child?_ You might be young but in order to be treated seriously you should be addressed as what you are, a _Princess_ and future Queen; not an immature, inexperienced child.

“Thank you for receiving me in your home, All-father,” your reply is short and concise, there’s no need to cut around the bush. 

Odin must’ve sensed it in your tone as he proceeds to raise his brows and continues with his speech.

“It is the duty of the All-father to hold diplomacies and good relations with the neighboring realms,” he says and the whole room erupts in hums and nods of approval. “And I know this will go further than mere diplomacy. This is a _friend,_ visiting us. Let’s make sure she feels welcomed.”

His tone hinted at the obvious stereotypical thoughts the court surely has about you and Niflheim. They are all probably thinking the same: a Princess from the dark realm, ready to wreak havoc in Asgard. 

Norns, you even heard someone say you wielded dark magic on your way to the throne room! 

These people might be in the most advanced realm but they certainly lacked the brains.

Thumping Gungnir on the marble floor, Odin calls off the meeting and you finally exhale in relief.

“Shall your visit be fruitful to both realms, Princess.”

* * * *

After the introductions, you were shown to your chambers and once you were alone you plopped down on the bed, groaning.

Your head feels as if it might explode and you feel nauseous. You are in no condition to attend the feast but if you actually skip it you’d be seen as the rudest monarch in the nine realms.

A knock on your door catches your attention and you whine to yourself but what other option do you have than putting on a fake smile and greeting whoever stands on the other side of the door. 

You open it and come face to face with Queen Frigga. Her warm smile greets you and you force yourself to smile a bit wider.

“Your Majesty,” you are quick to bend your trunk forward slightly but then you feel the world spinning, making you sway to the side and catching the Queen’s attention.

“Dear, are you feeling alright?” her face shows concern and you feel touched by the gesture.

“I just need to rest for a while, Your Grace.”

“Nonsense. You look as pale as bilgesnipe’s scales,” she clicks her tongue and pushes you out of the threshold, guiding you back to bed. 

She gives instructions to the servants at the door and you see them nod their heads and leave quietly. You didn’t hear what she said but, surprisingly, you trust her enough to not care about her hushed commands to them.

Frigga instructs you to close your eyes as she casts a calming spell on you, making your once tense muscles relax. You can hear someone approaching down the corridor thanks to the open door. Some murmuring lightly echoes across the room and as you are about to open your eyelids the Queen addresses you.

“This is my youngest, Prince Loki.” 

You open your eyes and you’re met with one of Asgard’s Princes. He is tall and lean, green contrasting against black and gold. He seems stiff but when you try to get up in order to greet him properly he suddenly becomes startled, holding his hands out as if to stop you.

He helps you by guiding you back to the bed, making sure your back is resting comfortably against the fluffy pillows and you are able to admire his eyes. Up close they look clearer, surrounded by long and dark lashes and when he directs them at you your heart seems to be on your throat.

“He possesses the ability to wield magic but he’s also terribly good at making the most excellent tea in the nine realms,” Frigga says, the pride clear on her voice making you smile. 

“Mother–” Loki starts to protest but she interrupts him, one of her hands waving in a dismissive way. 

“Don’t be so modest, my son.”

Watching them interact like that sends a warm feeling to your chest and then nostalgia replaces it. You miss your home, it has been a very long and tiring trip and it is far from done.

Loki starts making the tea not before playfully rolling his eyes at his mother. He takes a small vial out of nowhere and pours it on the tea. You watch as he stirs the drink with a small spoon and then turns around to face you. 

You divert your eyes from him to the comforter covering your legs, trying to not look at him more than necessary. Somehow, he is able to make you nervous, his presence is intimidating and you find it easier to deal with by not making too much eye-contact.

He walks until he reaches the spot beside your bed and hands you the cup of tea. You take it gently, thanking him.

“This will reduce the migraine for now but the effects should manifest within an hour,” his voice is deep and alluring, making it impossible to not look at him.

He watches as you sip the tea and when you smile gratefully he mirrors it, an odd yet pleasant look on his face.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

He shakes his head at your words. “Loki will do.”

The smile he gives you bewitches you in a way that makes you forget about the servants at the door and the Queen still watching you both.

Your reply is soft, a mere whisper, as your smile turns bashful.

“Thank you, Loki.”

* * * *

You must admit, Loki’s tea was truly wonderful.

Both Frigga and Loki left you to rest, letting you enjoy a brief but well-deserved nap. You woke up an hour later, refreshed as ever, and surprisingly looking forward to the feast celebrated tonight.

The servant girl at your door helped you with your dress and hair, opting for one of the traditional Niflheim dresses you brought. The dark blue fabric drapes over your chest and shoulders, exposing your neck only. The rest of the dress falls on a long, flowy skirt with crystals embedded on it that catch and reflect the light as you move around. Your hair is partially pulled away from your face, thanks to the tiara on your head preventing the hair from shielding your face.

Happy with your appearance, you leave your chambers and make your way to the grand hall. On your way, you can already hear the loud chatter and laughs of the many guests, making your stomach churn in nervousness. Once you stand before the gates, you take a deep breath and signal the guard to open it for you. 

Many guests turn their heads trying to get a look at who has just arrived and then the murmuring starts.

You walk confidently and with such a natural grace that almost everyone ends up captivated by you as you enter the room. You’re feeling way better than when you arrived, causing you to sport a soft smile which widens as you make eye-contact with the Queen.

“Princess, it's so lovely to see you could make it. Here, take a seat,” a very well-looking man approaches you, giving you a smile.

You return the gesture and then he guides you until you’re sitting between him and the Queen, Loki right in front of you with Thor at his side and Odin at the head of the table.

“I must admit, Princess. You’re looking like a true Queen tonight,” Thor’s voice catches your attention and you roll your eyes inwardly. 

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“That is a Niflheim traditional dress. Is it not, my dear?” Queen Frigga’s gentle tone relaxes you a bit and you find yourself eager to discuss a home-related topic.

“It is, Your Grace,” the smile on your lips can be easily heard on your voice, successfully luring Loki into the conversation you are having with his mother. “Made by the very own hands of its people.”

“Very talented people, I see,” Loki comments out of nowhere, his smooth voice making you look at him from across the table and finding him with the most charming smile you have ever seen.

“I’m afraid I find it a bit too obscure and morbid for such a lovely woman like you,” the man sitting next to you cuts in. “You should try brighter colors, Princess. Yellows, reds…” your jaw threatens to fall open at his words. “Gold, perhaps?”

_Is this man being serious!?_

“I’m sorry but you are?” you can’t help but ask him in a rather rude tone. 

He looks taken aback and before he answers he clears his throat. “L-Lord Herleifr, Princess.”

“ _Lord Herleifr,_ ” you repeat his name with the fakest smile you can pull. “I am proud to state that I am representing Niflheim with these _obscure_ colors, as you described them. It does not matter nor I care if they are unpleasant to you, they represent who I am and where I come from.” 

By now your voice has reached a firm and strong tone no-one in the table would’ve expected you to possess. 

“And please, do not let your mind forget, my lord. I come from a place of fog and darkness. You wouldn’t want to mess up with it, would you?” y ou finish with a smirk, obviously toying with the man who by now has paled considerably. 

Loki, who had been watching you tear the poor lord apart, sets down his cup of wine to join the conversation again. He must admit the way you spoke to the man was rather amusing and possibly the best thing to happen in the night but he wouldn’t wish for you to fall in trouble thanks to a no-one as Lord Herleifr.

“You sound proud of your realm, it’s warming to hear that in a soon-to-be ruler. Demonstrates your love and commitment to your people,” Loki says and gives you a pointed look.

His statement makes you aware of the harshness of your words towards Lord Herleifr but helps to steer the conversation away from it.

Grabbing your own cup of wine, you take a sip of it before replying to him. “I do love my realm and its people. No matter what ignorant oafs want to make it look like.”

Loki finally snickers at your words and by now you’ve successfully shut the mouth of the man next to you, who can’t seem to find a place to hide his face from the embarrassment.

A laugh erupts from Thor’s throat and he raises his cup, winking an eye as a bright smile sets on his mouth. “You are not a Lady to be messed with.”

You wink back at him before moving your eyes to Loki, his green eyes glinting with something you recognize as complicity which makes your smile grow wider. 

“That is true, Prince Thor. I’m not a _Princess_ to be messed with.”

* * * *

Three cups of wine later, you find yourself dancing with Loki.

He had approached you right when the musicians started playing his favorite piece. His charming smile captivated you, making you accept his hand and allowing him to guide you to the dance floor.

Everyone is watching, that you know. But in your intoxicated state, you couldn’t care less.

Loki’s fingers settle on your back as his other hand holds yours. He’s a good distance away from you but as the two of you start dancing, his face ends up slowly coming closer to yours, both of your breaths fanning each other and eventually blending in one.

Your steps synchronize with his, dancing along with the beautiful music for everyone’s eyes to see. Your skirt flows behind you as Loki twirls you around, catching you by the waist seconds later to steady you after so many twirls. His green cape flows around, just like yours, enveloping you both in a mix of green and blue.

The two dark royals. Blue against green. Silver against gold. So different yet so similar.

You can feel your heart pounding and you’re not sure if it’s by the exertion of the dance or because of Loki’s presence. Nonetheless, you can’t seem to tear your gaze away from his, utterly hypnotized by his eyes which seem to stare right into your soul.

The music stops and you come back to reality as you hear the guests applauding, some giving you tight-lipped smiles, others congratulating you for apparently winning yourself one of Asgard’s Princes. You are not able to dwell much on it as you feel your hand being pulled in a different direction, an exasperated Prince dragging you away from the scene.

Both of you start making your way to one of the many balconies and you watch as he opens the doors, you walking right behind him since you’re still being dragged gently by his hand. Loki keeps walking until he reaches the metal rail, releasing his hold on you and then placing his hands on it, letting out a deep sigh. 

The alcohol in your system only worsens your confusion and you feel utterly lost as to why has he dragged you here. You’re about to demand an explanation when he suddenly turns around, eyes soft, and filled with an emotion you cannot recognize.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing you here,” his voice sounds hoarse and low, laced with caution.

You eye him, paying extra attention to his eyes and looking for any hints that might tell you what is on his mind. “Only if you tell me why.”

“I do not know?” he says and you immediately give him an unimpressed look, getting an exasperated sigh out of him as he runs a hand on his face. “Fine, maybe… maybe I do know. I-I wish to spend time with you, away from prying eyes.”

His confession is touching, really. In all of your years as a Princess, which equals the years you’ve been alive, you have grown accustomed to people faking interest in order to favor themselves. But the fact that he genuinely wishes to spend time with you brings you to unknown grounds and you don’t really know what to expect.

“Well, here I am.”

Giving you a small smile, Loki takes a step closer to you. “I thoroughly enjoyed watching you put lord Herleifr in his place,” he stops briefly, letting out a breathy laugh as he shakes his head. “He should not have said those things.”

“You’re right. He shouldn’t have and yet he did,” you roll your eyes, growing a bit irritated by the memory.

“He does not represent Asgard’s court nor the Royal Family interests with your kingdom,” Loki says as he lets go of the rail and takes a step closer to you. “His comment was foul and offending so by the gods’ grace I ask for your forgiveness.”

“I forgive you,” you start after pondering his request for a few seconds. “But were he to offend my realm or me ever again I will not hold myself accountable from my reaction.”

“I understand.” 

You fall silent, both of you staring outside, the stars looking as bright as the finest jewels. You try to bask in the sight since in Niflheim the fog prevents you from seeing even the sun.

“May I confess something, Princess?” Loki’s voice cuts the silence, whipping his head in your direction.

You continue staring at the sky when you answer him. “You may.”

From the corner of your eye, you see him play with his hands, picking at them and his mouth opening and closing. He seems awfully nervous and you wonder what has him in such a state.

“From the moment you stepped on the hall, I couldn’t help but have this feeling of longing for you,” he says tentatively but when he sees your face morphing into one of surprise he panics, realizing the implication of his words. “Forgive me if I am being too forward with my words, I–I do not…”

He rushes, tumbling over his own words and you find yourself letting out a giggle, amused by this new side of him. Loki stops his rambling as he hears the most beautiful sound coming out of your lips only to look up and be met with the most beautiful sight in the nine realms.

“Oh, norns.” 

He has no idea what you’ve done to him. Perhaps everyone’s right and Niflheim is indeed a land filled with creatures like you. Creatures able to bewitch him to the point of making him ramble as if he was just a boy and feeling weak at the knees by your astounding beauty.

“I like you,” you say out of nowhere, still not looking at him and missing his eyes opening in a rather comical way. “As far as I’m concerned, you have never judged me for my heritage.”

You finally turn your head and look at him, a soft smile on your lips.

Loki feels his heart leap on his chest and throat closing. You have no idea what you’re doing to him but before he can say anything, you speak again.

“Hopefully we will become good acquaintances. Friends, perhaps?” your smile turns into a hopeful one, eyes shining with uncertainty.

He falls victim to your eyes and gives in, strangely not entirely happy with the title. 

“Of course. Consider me your ally.”


	2. UPDATE ABOUT THE FIC !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt post this before omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT !!

hiii !! first of all, tysm for reading this story (well, the first chapter lol)

i worked on this fic for a year and a half before deciding to post it, it was my babie and i had it all planned out. sadly, i used to write in my laptop and saved all my fics in it, and a few months ago it stopped working and it had to be cleaned up. which means, everything i had got deleted.

my heart still hurts bc i was honestly sososo proud of it, it had to be my greatest work so far and now its gone. i still remember the plot and the main events, but what hurts me the most is the writing itself. i feel like my writing skills have decreased (partly bc i took a v long hiatus + i got insecure about it) and i will never achieve what i had written for this fic.

also, it's been more than a year since i wrote for loki and, although i still love him so much, my current hyper fixation isn't him; so i don't wanna write something i wont be passionate about.

if anyone's interested, i could add a part where i explain the plot a bit and where i wanted to take this. but if I'm being honest, idk if ill ever try to rewrite it again :(

im so sorry for discontinuing the story, im a reader too and i know its the worst. but this was something really out of my hands.

thank u for understanding !!


End file.
